


resolution

by the_mixed_up_files_of_me



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: @ ABC let them get married already, F/M, I ship these two so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 12:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_mixed_up_files_of_me/pseuds/the_mixed_up_files_of_me
Summary: ❛Coming to love Shaun has no beginning; it has no set moment in time that she can reflect back on.Perhaps some part of her soul has loved Shaun long before they even met.❜





	resolution

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everybody! <3
> 
> So basically it's very late here and I'm extremely tired but I'm trash for these two and wanted to write a fic about them. I'm planning more in the future. And if you haven't watched The Good Doctor, I highly suggest that you do! It's amazing.
> 
> Happy reading <3

It's slow, a warm fever pitch that builds in her system.

It's so slow, she doesn't realise it's blossomed into a delicate, complex flower of feelings inside of her mind.

There isn't a dizzying rush of butterflies, there isn't a moment where her breath hitches and her heartbeat skips a few paces when he looks over at her. She's had those symptoms before with a few passing infatuations; within a few weeks, the butterflies vanish and the trembling, excited buzz in her system is eradicated. Everything dissolves into an off-colour grey and the crush is merely that; a crush, a brief and hot flicker of emotion that burns out with time.

In films, in television shows, she can always see the moment where the two characters tumble headfirst into love. Coming to love Shaun has no beginning; it has no set moment in time that she can reflect back on. Perhaps some part of her soul has loved Shaun long before they even met on that rain saturated day when he breathed new air and energy into the hospital.

Meeting him was less of an introduction and more akin to finding someone she never even knew was missing. It feels rhetorical to her at first; how could she have missed someone if she never knew they were missing? It's one of the inexplicable feelings that words only scratch the surface of and she stops combating with herself on it.

There was a time she was cool to him, unfeeling and distant. Her emotions are behind a wall that she built for herself brick by brick. _Who is he, what does he want?_ That's what she had thought initially. His story had slipped through the cracks to her and this idea of a person began to form itself before her eyes and she has been too transfixed to look away.

And Shaun, unknowingly, begins taking down the bricks.

-

She can't pinpoint the moment in time that she slipped into this fond, gentle love for him; it seems to always have been there and it's too vague around the edges. However, the realisation of it is a separate thing and it materialises expectedly for her.

They're having breakfast together at the cafeteria, something of a trend for them lately, a smooth and steady stream of conversation filtering between them. The winter chill has burned off and this morning, the first few notes of spring start to play. Through the tall windows, pale sunlight drifts in and warms them. Shaun, contentedly glances out the window at the world that they're separated from by a sheet of glass.

Lifting her eyes upwards, Claire sees him. Watching anyone in the sunlight is a spectacular new perspective; Shaun is illuminated by Nature's halo. Copper flecks in his waving hair shine, the shadowed areas around his eyes are brightened and give him a youthful, boyish innocence. His eyes themselves, the small galaxies that his gaze holds, are lightened as if by a spotlight. They almost seem to shift colours as he tilts his head, a spectrum reflected by the splinters of sunlight.

Something inside of her thrums and struggles for control, a powerful emotion that is difficult to fully grasp but can only be felt in the tender part of her mind and soul. Her chest constricts for a moment; there's something familiar about these thoughts and sensations but she'd numbed them in the past around him. It takes him being inches away for them to come to full resolution but this is not the moment that her love for him has blossomed; it's already bloomed long before this. Only now has she paused to truly see it.

It's familiar, it's safe, it's comfortable.

It's far from a dramatic moment like infatuation; the earth doesn't shake beneath them, the world doesn't defy gravity. Love is not meant to shake a world, it is meant to create one.

And with a gentle smile towards him that he returns at once, Claire sees their's that they have built themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos always make me smile <3 Thank you for your support <3


End file.
